Exposure and Composure
by zaefer
Summary: . "I guess you're staying here then. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the scary Tifa bite." I said chuckling as I dodged the incoming pillow by leaping behind my bedroom door.


Exposure and Composure

Reno's POV

Things hadn't been O.K. from some time. Everyone seemed to think that getting over someone was the same. They didn't expect Cloud to stay emotionally scarred. Then again no one ever knew the whole story. How Zack ever only lived for Cloud, that's the best way to say it.

Cloud was stuck, each time he lost his composure and broke down everyone would jump on him. Chew him out for something, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Each time I would give my silent support to him. He didn't deserve to be punished. Hell he'd saved us all dozens of times yet here they all are being selfish. They just want Cloud to stop being such a daisy downer.

It soon became regular for me to come grab a drink at the bar where he lived. Tifa didn't particularly like me but hey the bitch couldn't turn down a costumer. Often times he didn't notice me, sitting in the corner attempting to be inconspicuous.

His daily routine had about two ways to go. He would either sit at the bar and have a few drinks or leave on a deliveries. I would usually follow him on these escapades of dropping off boxes. It proved to be a little rewarding as well. Often times I noticed he would leave town after deliveries, this was the part I hated.

He would go and cry his heart out to a grave. He wouldn't come to anyone, then again I knew why. Having your emotions beat down and trodden on would make anyone want to seclude themselves. It was just natural after what everyone was doing. I'd heard Tifa the other night threaten to kick him out, I left before she noticed I'd showed up.

Today instead of following him up to the grave I waited. Standing at the entrance to town was boring I'll admit but I couldn't let him continue like this. So lighting a cancer stick I waited. After a few minutes of waiting I saw him. Upon seeing him come walking back I extinguished the cigarette and walked over to him.

"Yo Cloudy boy you're coming to my place tonight right? I have it all set up yo a few movies and I have some vintage alcohol stashed away, what do ya say?" I didn't even get a nod. He just looked at me, those azure eyes holding every secret in a vault. Pulling him down the street we walked to my apartment.

Things seemed to be going alright. His stoic unemotional attitude had slowly began to melt away. I don't know if it was the stupid movie, the alcohol, or maybe it was just company. Either way he slowly opened up, just a little. He told me part of the story which I already knew, then he laughed, it was genuine. I could tell he was taking a chance, a risk in his eyes.

"We should do this again sometime Chocobo. Anytime you need me you know where to find me." I said placing a key in his hands. He looked at it then laughed slightly. I figured it was because of the small chocobo keychain.

"Hey now don't laugh. Do know how long it's taken me to find one of those." I grumbled.

"ya. Thanks Reno." smiling at him I got up and stretched.

"well I think it's about time for me to hit the hay. You want to stay here tonight or are you on a curfew?" I joked yet his face just hardened slightly. Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from the closet I threw them at him. "I guess you're staying here then. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the scary Tifa bite." I said chuckling as I dodged the incoming pillow by leaping behind my bedroom door.

Thinking of the genuine smile that he had tonight I figured things were looking up. Maybe I could weaken the cold shell he hid everything behind. Maybe just maybe I could pull the true Cloud out again.

Waking up to the smell of food I felt the hangover begin with a vengeance. Sitting up I walked into the kitchen. There wasn't anyone there, however there was a plate of food with a lid covering it, along with a scribbled note.

_Thanks for letting me stay Reno_

_Cloud S. _

His handwriting could use some work I thought as I carefully put the note in my pocket. Lifting the lid my nose was assaulted by the delicious aroma. Looking at the plate full of omelets and sausages along with an orange slice sat neatly arranged on the white saucer.

After finishing the meal Cloud had made I relaxed in the chair. Feeling the previously vicious hangover dissipate I stared at the ceiling. _Would he use the key I'd given him? _I wondered as the phone rang. Pulling myself out of the chair I answered it.

"Yo Reno here." it was probably just work.

"…" no reply? Odd, looking at the phone I noticed that who ever it was hadn't hung up yet

"hello?" I questioned the phone.

"Reno?" I barely caught the whispered reply.

"Yo Cloud is that you?" astonished I couldn't say much more.

"…Ya" still as quiet as ever.

"I thought you never used your phone Yo." excitement began to bubble up. I could feel myself becoming ecstatic.

"I don't…" again a short concise response.

"Well did you have something you wanted to talk about?" worry began to worm its way into the pit of my stomach.

"Ah… No not really… sorry" hearing the soft click I sighed. He'd hung up. Well there was nothing I could do about it now, work was starting soon.

Quickly putting on a suit I locked the door and left. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air I felt revived. Pulling out a cancer stick I slowly lit it and took a breath allowing the nicotine to fill my lungs. Breathing out a smoke cloud I made my way to the old Shinra building.

Rude was there, waiting like always. Looking at my watch I noticed I was 5 minutes early.

"Yo Rude, I'm not late today. Did I surprised ya?" smirking as I asked the question. He just stared at me. Damn him and his stupid glasses, they don't reveal anything. Walking into the building I caught the scent of mako. Physically cringing at the scent I moved faster to get to Rufus.

"Are you ready to get to work Reno? I can guarantee it's a difficult task today." Rufus said a slight glint in his eye. Feeling the hangover coming back I just nodded. Next thing I know I'm stuck in a mountain of paper work.

Filling out sheet after sheet after sheet of paper work had me going insane. I kept silently praying for someone to play savior. Anything to get me away from this torture. At that point I fell back out of my chair and scrambled to answer my ringing phone.

"Hello?" Glaring at Rufus and Rude as they both mocked me. Stupid people.

"It's Cloud again." my knight in black clothes with a buster sword to the rescue.

"What can I do for ya buddy? Need a ride? Some Alcohol? Place to stay?" I began listing off random things I could help with. "Want to watch a movie again?"

"Well… I kind of need a place to stay… Tifa kicked me out." I heard the last part as a whisper.

"Now see I told you she was a bitch that bites. It's no problem at all you can come and live with me. Stay up all night and work all day baby." glancing over my shoulder I noticed the confused and slightly angry looks coming from both Rude and Rufus.

"I have to go, I think she's tapping the line." I began to laugh at then when I heard another voice join our conversation.

"So what you prefer…" Cloud had hung up again as Tifa's voice joined the conversation. Sighing I pouted at the floor. A small idea began to form and I jerked my head up accidentally hitting Rude in the face.

"So anyway guys as much fun as this is I have to go assist someone in moving. Bye!" I darted out the door before I could hear otherwise.

Smiling to myself I walked to the bar. This was going to be great. Reaching the door I heard screaming and soon something shattered. Jerking the door open I saw cloud crouching down on the floor. Behind him was a broken bottle of whiskey.

"you ready to go cloud?" I asked being careful to keep my eyes on the demon that had been released. Seeing him nod and pick up his duffle bag I watched for incoming missiles.

"You really are just worthless piece of shit Cloud. You were in Nebilehime. You never change. You always had your mother and Zack looking after you, now you've dragged Reno into it." I could hear her maniacal laughter fill the building. Next thing I know cloud is holding her up against the wall his hand pressing against her throat. Whatever he said made her eyes go wide.

"C'mon Cloud we don't need to stay here." I said picking up his dropped Duffle. Damn what did he have in this thing, a house? Stepping outside I waited for him to join me. Hearing the slam of the bar door I began the agonizing walk home.

"Thanks again Reno." Cloud whispered. Glancing back at him I saw the impeccable picture of depression, or so I thought. His blond hair hung loosely in front of his eyes, which in turn were staring at the ground. Hands in his pockets and shoulder's slumped it would've been a perfect moment to take a picture, that is if his buster sword wasn't attached on his back. Thinking better of getting my block knocked off I continued home.

The silence was getting to me, eating at my nerves. Feeling the need for conversation I shifted the duffle to my other shoulder.

Clouds POV

Things seemed awkward. Besides the fact that Reno had willingly come over to help me move, Tifa just seemed to snap today. Was I really so worthless. What was the point of my existence if everything I fought for was taken away. They always thought I was taking a constant negative approach to everything. Glancing at Reno's back I noticed him shuffling my gear over his shoulder. Reaching out I grabbed the duffle from him and slung it over my back.

He seemed surprised at this mumbling a quiet thanks. Bobbing my head in acknowledgement we slowly made our way through the filthily narrow streets. He'd appeared like he wanted to say something more than once on the way to his apartment.

"Thanks again… Reno." praying he heard my words I trudged ahead of him. Slowing ascending the stairs to his apartment I opened the door with my newly aquired chocobo key.

"glad to see it being put to good use yo." hearing the smile play out on his lips made me chuckle slightly, quietly enough that Reno couldn't hear. Dropping the bag to the floor, I made my way to the couch. Sleep sounded good about now. After all, getting kicked out along with the kids backing Tifa up, it was all just a little to much.

Sighing into the couch pillow I could feel myself drifting into the supposed safe slumbers of sleep.

Disclaimer: don't own them… never will. Talking about Cloud and Reno and the evil Tifa just so you know.

Sooo tada… ya sorry…. Not really so energetic about it this time around, there's been a flu bug going around so yay! *sniffles* anyway please review.


End file.
